Life or Death
by Jewel Doll
Summary: Zombie-Loan and Shugo Chara Crossover. Michiru, Chika, Shito,and Koyomi transfers to the high school of Hinamori Amu. They each find out about each other's secrets and accepts them. AMUTO, Michiru and Chika, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Yami: Hi~! If you like this fanfic, then tell me to update through reviews! If you don't I'll just delete it.**

**Shugo Chara and Zombie-Loan X-over! I don't own them at all! But I want to!**

**Pairings: AMUTO (Duh!) Michiru and Chika! Nagihiko and Amu, Rima and **

**Tadase! Other couples…maybe…Nagihiko is going to be a guy here! The **

**guardians are all the same ages as Michiru and her friends. Utau too and Ikuto is **

**one year older. **

AT Z-LOAN…

"Chika, Shito, Koyomi, and Michiru, you'll be attending a different school for a bit." Ferryman said. **(I think that's his name)**

"Huh? Why?" Chika questioned him.

"I'll give you a bonus. So just transfer to Seiyo Academy." Ferryman explained.

"BONUS?! AS IN MONEY?! Come on Shito, Koyomi, Gopher! We're transferring schools and get lots of money!" Chika yelled.

"You're always so annoying in the morning Akatsuki." Shito mumbled while sipping a cup of tea. Chika ignored him. "I'm going to pack my stuff! Yo Ferryman, give us a map to this school tomorrow morning!" he yelled.

"C-Chika-kun…" Michiru said. Her sweat dropped.

"Yay! A new school means new friends!" Koyomi cheered.

THE NEXT DAY…

Hinamori Amu was sitting in her chair, she rested her head on the desk.

"Amu-chan, did you know that there are going to be transfer students?" Amu's best friend, Nagihiko, asked her. Amu nodded. "Yeah, I heard from Yaya." She replied.

"They're coming today Amu-chan. It seems that the seat in front of you is going to be one of the transfer student's seat. Let's try to make even more friends Amu-chan." Nagihiko said with a smile.

"By the way Amu-chan, I've been trying to ask you a question for awhile now…" Nagihiko mumbled.

"Hmm? What is it?" Amu asked with a smile. Nagihiko's cheeks turned a bit pink.

"W-Would you like to go out with…" "Yo." A voice said cutting Nagihiko off.

"Ikuto!" Amu exclaimed. "What are you doing in my classroom?" she asked him. Ikuto walked over to them.

"What, can't a senior visit one of their juniors? Especially when we want to save him or her." Ikuto stated while giving a deathly glare at Nagihiko. Nagihiko glared back at him, knowing what he meant by his statement. Amu stared at the two puzzled.

"Anyway you should go back to your classroom before the bell rings." Amu stated.

"Whatever. I guess I have no choice if m Amu is telling me to do so." Ikuto shrugged and walked out of the room.

"Who are you calling yours?!" Amu and Nagihiko yelled at the same time. Nagihiko blushed and went back to his seat. Nikaido-sensei walked into the room.

"As you may know, we have four new students. Please welcome them nicely." Nikaido said. Four students walked into the room. "Yo, I'm Akatsuki Chika!" Chika exclaimed.

"I'm Koyomi-des!" Koyomi exclaimed as well.

"I'm Tachibana Shito." Shito mumbled, not caring to look at anyone.

"I-I'm Kita Michiru, nice to meet you all…" Michiru said in a shaking voice.

"Okay, Koyomi-chan, please sit next to Hotori-san. Hotori-san, please raise your hand." Nikaido said. Tadase raised his hand and Koyomi walked over to her new seat.

"Akatsuki-kun, please sit behind Yuiki-san." Yaya yelled, "I'm right here!" Chika walked over to his new seat.

"Kita-san, please sit in front of Fujisaki-kun." Nagihiko waved his hand to show Michiru where her new seat would be.

"And Tachibana-kun, please sit in front of Himamori-san."

"It's Hinamori if you don't mind!" Amu yelled angrily. Shito, ignoring the noise, just walked over to his seat.

AT LUNCH…

Amu and Naghiko walked over to Utau, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, Rima, Tadase, and Ikuto.

"I invited Koyomi-san and her friends to sit with us at lunch, is that okay?" Tadase asked. Koyomi and Michiru smiled at them while Chika and Shito argued to with other.

"That's fine." Amu stated.

"As long they stay away from my Amu." Ikuto said.

"Who are you calling your?!" Amu and Nagihiko yelled angrily again. Amu sat on her usual spot. Ikuto sat next to her on the right and Nagihiko sat on her left. Shito sat next to Ikuto and Chika. Yaya and Kukai sat next to Naghiko. Utau sat next to Kukai and Rima and Tadase sat next to her. Koyomi sat next to Tadase and Michiru sat in between her and Chika. Kairi squeezed in between Nagihiko and Yaya.

"Thanks for inviting us to eat lunch with you Tadase!" Koyomi exclaimed.

"It's not a problem. Us guardians want you all to have a nice time in this school." Tadase replied back to her with a smile.

"By the way, what are guardians?" Chika asked.

"We'll tell you." Rima said. "Guardians are students of this school who protect other students from unfair rules and such."

"I'm Hotori Tadase, King's Chair." Tadase said.

"Queen's chair, Mashiro Rima." Rima said.

"I'm the first Jack's chair, Souma Kukai." Kukai exclaimed.

"2nd one, Sanjou Kairi." Kairi stated.

"3rd one, Fujisaki Nagihiko." Nagihiko said.

"The first Ace chair, Yuiki Yaya!" Yaya exclaimed.

"2nd one, Hoshina Utau." Utau said.

"The first Joker, Hinamori Amu." Amu said while biting part of her sandwich,

"And the 2nd one, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"And why are you all guardians?" Shito asked with curiosity.

"That is a secret." Amu stated. "Are you all related to each other?"

"Nope, defiantly not." Shito snapped.

"Ah Koyomi-san! Please don't drink fanta!" Michiru exclaimed taking away the soda from Koyomi's hand.

"Eh? Just one sip!" Koyomi begged.

"No! You'll just turn drunk again!" Michiru said.

"Drunk? Isn't that only soda?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes, but she gets drunk everytime she drinks it and she does…does…n-nevermind!" Michiru shut her mouth.

"Ah, when Koymi got drunk, she did beep and then beep then beeeeeep to Michiru." Chika said with a bored look. The guardians looked at them a bit disgusted.

"CHIKA!" Michiru yelled.

AFTER SCHOOL…

"Hey, would you four like to come to my house today?" Amu asked. Michiru and Koyomi nodded. Chika shrugged and Shito didn't say anything.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes," Amu said. "Come on then. Nagihiko is coming too." The four followed her.

"Hi Amu-chan! Are they coming?" Nagihiko asked. Amu nodded and pointed at them. "See? They're coming." She said. "Follow me you guys." They six of them walked to Amu's house.

"Mama, Papa, I brought some of my friends." Amu said.

"Ah welcome! Hi Nagihiko, how've you been. Who are you four?" Amu's mom asked.

"This is Chika, Shito, Koyomi, and Michiru." Amu introduced them.

"I heard boys' names!" Amu dad yelled unhappily.

"Relax Papa, they're only friends," Amu said. "Let's go up to my room." When they walked into the room, Ikuto was waiting for Amu on her rug.

"What are you doing here?" Amu asked him.

"More importantly, how'd he get in?" Michiru asked.

"Cool! Ikuto you gotta teach me how!" Chika exclaimed.

"Sure, but more importantly, why are there people here?" Ikuto asked, glaring at Nagihiko. Nagihiko glared back.

"More importantly what are you doing in Amu-chan's room?!" Nagihiko yelled. Ikuto smirking and pulled Amu close to him.

"What I can't visit the person I like?" Ikuto asked. Michiru blushed at the scene she was watching. Koyomi started taking pictures.

"How daring this guy is!" Chika said while laughing.

"How loud," Shito complained.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"Yes?" Ikuto asked her.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. Right. NOW!" Amu said angrily and pushed him off. "Mou, what's up with you guys now?" Amu asked them.

Nagihiko and Ikuto glared at each other. They zombies and Amu could see lightning flashing between their eyes.

"This type of scene…could it be that you two both like Hinamori-san? Please stop, it's annoying." Shito asked them. Nagihiko blushed. So did Amu.

"H-Huh? H-How could that be? I'm sure Ikuto is only teasing me and Nagihiko is my best friend so he's probably trying to protect me!" Amu said.

"Y-Yeah…" Nagihiko said. Ikuto glared at Shito. "I see, well if you didn't really care you wouldn't have said that but since you're complaining, could it be that you want Amu for yourself too?" he asked.

"Huh?!" Shito and Amu said at the same time. Ikuto jumped down from the balcony and walked away.

"Don't worry Shito, I'm sure Ikuto was only mad." Amu said.

"What a messed up turn of events." Chika said. Michiru nodded.

**Yami: Yay! How'd you guys like it?**


	2. Secrets

**Yami: Hello~ Here's Life or Death chapter 2~!**

**Michiru: Hello…**

**Koyomi: Hi everyone~!**

**Chika: Yo!**

**Shito: …busy right now… *everyone glares at him* *sighs* fine…hello…**

"Anyway…let's do our homework. Sheesh…couldn't they give us less? And you guys just transferred…" Nagihiko complained.

"Ah it's okay. I don't mind doing homework that much…" Michiru said.

"So where do we do our work?" Chika asks.

"We can all do our homework together on the floor or on my bed." Amu suggested.

"Okay!" Koyomi exclaimed and jumped onto the bed. She opens her bag and takes out a notebook and pencil. She looks at the problem that she has to solve.

"…" Koyomi stares at it. "…how do you solve this?" she asks Michiru.

"Ah well…you do this, then this, then this…and yeah…" Michiru explained while pointing at parts of the notebook.

"I'll go get some drinks." Amu said and left the room.

SILENCE…

"So um…what do you guys do for fun?" Nagihiko asks, breaking the silence.

"Earning money." Chika said.

"Playing with everyone!" Koyomi exclaimed.

"Nothing really…" Shito says.

"…" Michiru stayed quiet.

"I see…" Nagihiko mumbles. _What's with this awkward atmosphere?! _

"I'm back. I hope you guys like coke, it's the only thing we have." Amu said while walking in.

"We don't mind." Michiru said. Amu started pouring the soda into a few cups.

"Here you go." Amu said while giving everyone a cup of coke. "By the way…" she whispered in Shito's ear. "…really…don't worry about what Ikuto said. He just likes to tease people." Shito shrugged. "Well it doesn't really matter. As long as it's not true, I won't be bothered by it." She told her. Amu smiled.

"That's true!' she agreed with him and jumped on top of her bed. "Nagihiko? Is anything wrong? You look kind of…angry…" she asked.

"Huh? Oh uh…it's nothing…" Nagihiko replied with a smile. _I have a feeling I might get another rival…I could've sworn he blushed at Amu-chan… _he thought in his mind.

"?" Amu looked at Nagihiko with a clueless look but shrugged it off. 20 seconds pass…

"AH! I don't know how to solve this!" Koyomi yelled.

"Me too! Hey Gopher, help me with this homework!" Chika yelled as well.

"Y-Yes!" Michiru replied and walked over to Chika.

"Chiru-chiru! Help me too!" Koyomi complained.

"O-Okay!" Michiru replied.

"Ne, Nagihiko, do you get this question?" Amu asked. Nagihiko nodded.

"Yeah…all you have to do is…" he mumbled. DING DONG!

"Amu-chan! Utau-chan is here to see you! Go up stairs please." Amu's mother yelled. Utau opened the door to Amu's room.

"Where is he?!" she yelled.

"Where's who?" Amu asked her.

"Don't play dumb with me! I'm talking about Ikuto!" Utau yelled at her.

"Ikuto? He was here a bit be—mmpfh!" Amu covered her mouth.

"He was here?! Where'd he go?!"

"I-I don't know!"

"…" Utau glared at Amu.

"W-Well I'm sure he went home…" Nagihiko interrupted.

"Be quiet! Ikuto didn't come home yet so I was worried…" Utau yelled at him.

"If you're going to be worried about him then you should keep an eye on him more. He's just like a stray cat, going to different places on his own." Amu said.

"That may be true but…" Utau mumbled.

"Um…can you three speak a little lower? I'm trying to finish my homework." Shito complained.

"Oh sorry." Amu said to him.

"When did they come?" Utau asked.

"They were here the whole time." Nagihiko told her.

"Oh…I didn't notice them at all." Utau said.

"We were ignored…" Michiru mumbled.

"A-Amu-chan! We just felt an x-egg!" Ran yelled. **(Remember! The zombies can't see them!) **

"What?!" Amu whispered.

"Uhh…the three of us have to go somewhere for a bit…" Nagihiko said.

"Really? Why?" Michiru asked.

"Uh…nothing really so…uh…you guys go finish your homework first. Bye!" Amu said and ran out the door with Nagihiko and Utau.

"My own heart, unlock!" The three yelled. During the whole transformation, the zombies' eyes were all surprised. They were out on Amu's balcony because they heard the three yell. Amu, Nagihiko, and Utau ran towards where the x-egg was.

"…" the zombies stayed silent.

"What…the…hell…" Shito mumbled.

"Why were they wearing embarrassing outfits?" Chika asked.

"Are they cosplaying as something?" Michiru wondered.

"Ooo~ I want to cosplay too!" Koyomi exclaimed. Zarame dashed over to Michiru and started talking in language that only Michiru could understand.

"What? There are zombies lurking around here?" Michiru asked. Chika grinned.

"Woot! There are zombies here and A-loan aren't here to ruin the fun! We're comin' money!" he exclaimed. Chika and Shito jumped off the balcony.

"Hurry up Gopher, Koyomi!" Chika yelled.

"O-Okay!" Michiru exclaimed. Koyomi suddenly picked Michiru up in her arms. "K-Koyomi-san?"

"Hold on tight Chiru-Chiru." Yomi mumbled while jumping and landed on the floor.

"T-Thank you Yomi-san." Michiru said while blushing.

"Alright! Now let's go! Lead the way Zarame!" Chika shouted. The four zombies followed Zarame to find the illegal zombies.

Meanwhile…

"Colorful Canvas!" Amu yelled while using a giant paintbrush. The attack hit the x-egg making it grow weaker.

"Nightmare lorelei!" Utau shouted. A red butterfly appeared and a large wind started blowing the x-egg.

"Amu-chan!" Nagihiko yelled. Amu nodded.

"Negative Heart, lock on!" Amu yelled while make a heart with her hands. "Open heart!" A beam of large blue hearts surrounded the e-egg. After the whole beam, the egg turned back to normal and flew away to find its owner.

"Phew…" Amu sighed.

"A-Amu-chan!" Nagihiko exclaimed while pointing at something.

"Amu, move out of the way! There's something behind you!" Utau yelled.

"Huh?!" Amu looked behind her. She screamed. A zombie was standing right behind Amu.

"Duck!" a voice yelled. Amu did exactly as she was ordered to do. The sound of bullets were heard by the two guardians and Utau. The zombie fell to the ground after being shot. Amu slowly stood up and looked over to the dead body.

"What is that?" she asked slowly.

"It's called a zombie." A voice said. Amu, Nagihiko, and Utau looked over to see the person who just spoke.

"Shito?!" Amu said as Shito, Chika, Michiru, and Yomi walked over.

"…" Michiru was silent.

"So what should we do Shito? You just killed an illegal zombie right in front of them." Chika asked while throwing his arms in the air.

"Since they just saw the zombie there's not really much to hide. And you two are holding dangerous weapons around too." Yomi explained while pointing at Shito's gun and Chika's sword.

"Y-Yeah…that's kind of strange." Nagihiko commented.

"Here's my hand Akatsuki. Now give me yours." Shito mumbled while taking off his left hand. Utau, Amu, and Nagihiko stared at the bare hand with disgusted faces.

"Okay, okay…" Chika shrugged and took one of his hand off too and handed it to Shito.

"W-What…" Utau started but covered her mouth in shock.

"…Zarame-san, should we tell them? Shito and Chika-kun just traded their hands right in front of our new friends." Michiru asked the mini grim reaper who was sitting on her shoulder. He started to speak. Michiru nodded on the way.

"Hinamori-san, Fujisaki-san, Hoshina-san…Shito, Chika, Koyomi, and I are zombies." Michiru explained in a whispering voice.

"Z-Zombies…? Then that thing you just killed, was also a zombie?" Amu asked, her eyes were locked on the dead zombie body on the floor.

"But if you're all zombies, then why did you just kill a different zombie?" Nagihiko questioned them.

"That's 'cause that dead zombie is an illegal zombie. We signed a contract with the Ferryman. By killing off the illegal zombies, gives us cash to pay off for the rent. We more likely came here because the Ferryman promised us a bonus." Chika said.

"…That's stupid…" a male voice suddenly said. The seven looked over to the voice.

"Ikuto…" Utau mumbled. Ikuto jumped down to the seven, his cat ears and tail showed.

"The truth is the truth no matter how stupid it seems." Shito said emotionlessly.

"Besides, if you think zombies are stupid then what about you guys? You four don't look like you'd cosplay for no reason. Especially since it's night time." Yomi said with a glare.

"…" Amu looked away.

"I guess so." Ikuto mumbled.

"I think it'd be fair to tell them our secret if they told us theirs." Nagihiko said.

"Are you stupid?" Utau yelled at him.

"Well…they can't see our charas so I think we're more safe." Amu mumbled.

"…That may be true but…" Utau looked down at the floor. "Fine…only if Ikuto's okay with it."

"…" Ikuto glared at the zombies but then sighed and shrugged. "Do what you want. I don't exactly care."

"Are you sure you want to Amu-chan?" Ran, Suu, and Dia asked. Miki also asked while being inside of the Humpty Lock.

"Sure, why not." Amu replied. The four guardians explained to the zombies about charas and why they can transform.

"Could even zombies have eggs of our hearts?" Michiru asked.

"Maybe," Nagihiko said.

"How interesting." Yomi mumbled.

"We should probably go back home now." Utau said while looking at her watch.

"Yeah you're right. Come back over to my place. It's dinner time right now." Amu said with a smile.

"Really? Thanks! I'm starving!" Chika exclaimed.

"You three can come too." Amu said to Utau, Nagihiko, and Ikuto.

"I don't mind." Utau said. Ikuto shrugged.

"Alright then, follow me!" Amu exclaimed.

"You idiot. We'll get lost if you lead the way. I know this street. I'll take you guys to Amu's house." Ikuto said while giving Amu a small smack on her head.

"O-Oww!" Amu cried.

**YamiNiwa: Okay, done!**

**Michiru: Yay! Niwa-san finished the chapter! Finally!**

**Chika: Woot!**

**Koyomi: Yay! Three cheers for Yami-chan!**

**YamiNiwa: Awww thanks guys!**

**Shito: wait one moment! Shouldn't we be scolding her for finishing the chapter months late instead of praising her? **

**Zombies looks at YamiNiwa.**

**YamiNiwa: W-What?!**

**Zombies: GET HER!!!**

**YamiNiwa: Gah! *running away* Please read and review!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH~!**


End file.
